


Diamonds for the King

by DraceDomino



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Creampie, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Mecha, Monsters, Silly, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Gem Homeworld is under attack by the one and only King Ghidorah! Thankfully, the Diamonds have learned quite a bit from the Crystal Gems, and they know exactly how to stop this rampage!Give him a lil' pussy. That'll settle his punk ass down.





	Diamonds for the King

Diamonds for the King  
-by Drace Domino

“Gem warriors, forward! Amethysts, get to the front line and attempt to push it back! Bismuths, get those turrets working again!” Yellow Diamond’s voice rose above the noise of battle as she towered over her thousands of soldiers. In the near distance a monster continued to ravage the surface of the homeworld, unleashing gravity blasts from three separate draconic heads. Thankfully the truly important bits of their home laid deep underground, but there was no doubt if this new monster was permitted to rage it would eventually get there. It was Yellow Diamond’s responsibility to keep the others safe, and to that end she had marshalled as many forces as possible to the front lines. “Pearl! Pearl, tell me you have some information for me!”

“I do, my diamond!” The voice of Yellow’s Pearl was as shrill as ever, and she quickly hopped into the outstretched palm of her ruler. Once she was brought to a height dozens of feet above the ground a light formed from her gem, generation a small disc that showed an image of the three-headed beast in flight through space. “I had the Peridots scour every bit of information they could. It’s name is King Ghidorah, and I’m afraid it’s from Earth’s solar system.”

“It must have caught sight of us when we were returning.” Yellow murmured, and lifted her opposite hand to rub idly at her chin. “Is the Earth in danger? Have you spoken to Pink?”

“I...spoke to Pink’s Pearl.” The other gem responded, and even though there was finally peace between Earth and the Homeworld it was clear that there was an enormous distaste in her voice. “Pink is spending the night over at her friend’s house while the other gems are doing a...blast, what did she call it? A ‘key party,’ whatever that is.”

“So long as they’re safe.” Yellow nodded in response, and tilted her head towards the screeching bellow of the attacking kaiju. “Were the Peridots able to find any weakness for this monster?”

“I’m afraid not, my diamond!” The response was swift, and the image formed from Pearl’s gem shifted several times in rapid succession. Each shot depicted the attacking creature brawling with other titans, constantly looked as if it had the undisputable upper hand. “Our weapons simply aren’t getting through its hide! At this rate we’ll all be shattered by the time morning comes! It’s unrelenting! Unstoppable! It’s lashing out at everything with the anger of a dying star, my diamo-”

“It’s lonely.” Yellow Diamond cut her Pearl off, and a brow gently arched as she regarded the distant beast. King Ghidorah was indeed flailing from every possible point - three heads spitting gravity beams, two massive legs stomping buildings flat, and swinging powerful wings that sent Amethysts and Rubies tumbling like weeds. It was a creature taking out its anger and its frustration on everything it could see, and it was leaving nothing but desolation and destruction in its path. Yellow Diamond would’ve been a fool to miss the similarities, considering it was no more than a few weeks prior that Pink Diamond had taught them better. With a soft sigh the stoic warrior moved to bring her Pearl back down to the floor, though not before issuing her commands. “Call everyone back. Every soldier.”

“What?! But, but, but, my diamo-”

“Do it.” The order was firm, and Yellow pointed her finger square at her Pearl’s nose. “Get the Peridots to open up the doorways to the emergency shelters in the core. I want Homeworld’s surface evacuated in the next five minutes, do you hear me?”

“Y-Yes, my diamond!” The staggered response came with a hard salute, and Pearl swiftly nodded. “As you wish, my diamond!”

As Yellow’s Pearl hopped to the floor to begin withdrawing the troops, Yellow stood straight and narrowed her gaze at the beast rampaging in the distance. King Ghidorah towered over her - he even towered over White. If this creature was allowed to rage unchecked, it would no duobe destroy Homeworld in the midst of its emotional renaissance.

That couldn’t be allowed...not when they had finally, finally learned the lessons Pink had been trying to teach them for hundreds of years. Lessons that would hold the key to stopping this nightmare. Lessons that would show King Ghidorah that he, too, wasn’t really bad...he just needed a little love.

And Yellow Diamond knew just how to make sure he received it.

***

Within the center of the Diamond Mech, the three rulers of the gems stood side by side with hands held. Each of them had learned a great many things over the past few weeks, and now they were being put to the ultimate test. As they stood tall and stoic and the mighty limbs of the Diamond Mech locked into place, Blue Diamond lifted her head and gazed to her sisters with the usual mist in the corners of her eyes.

“Yellow, are you sure this will work?” She asked, desperation ringing in her voice. She tightened her grasp on White Diamond’s hand for support, and sure enough received it in the form of a stiff squeeze back - something that would have never happened before their trip to Earth. “It seems so...so very angry.”

“What did Pin--” White Diamond began to speak before catching herself, and allowing a soft smile to spread across her startling jet black lips. “--what did Steven teach us? There’s another way. Love is always an option. Besides, I’ve been watching some of the Earth videos Greg sent me, and I believe we can...fuck his brains out.”

“This will work, Blue.” Yellow joined in on the assurance, and gave a brave nod. Even though they could still hear the sounds of destruction from beyond the head of the Diamond Mech, she spoke without any trace of hesitation or fear. “But it will take all three of us. It...may become intense. Are you both prepared?”

Both Blue and White Diamond nodded their heads, and as they did all three of them began to glow. Their bodies moved in a slow dance on the bridge of the Diamond Mech, and as they swayed with one another the light steadily grew brighter and brighter until lumination filled the head. It was a light that soon swept over the entirety of that grand machine - from the white tips of the ship’s sculpted hair all the way to the soles of the pink feet. Arms on the mighty, titanic machine slowly stretched, knees began to bend, and massive eyes slowly opened. Part fusion and part motion control, the three remaining leaders of the Gem Homeworld had become one with the Diamond Mech. The metal and the minerals became as pliable as flesh, the face that formed was expressive and sincere, and between the thighs of the enormous mech a slit was formed that would send sensations to all three of the diamonds simultaneously.

They had joined with their flagship and with each other, and now the Diamond Mech turned towards the greatest threat the Gem Homeworld ever knew.

 

King Ghidorah’s heads continued to waylay the surface, spewing gravity rays of crackling yellow energy that tore apart everything in their path. The attacking gems had fled his fury and yet it did nothing to calm him, and now the monster stomped forward without pause as the planet was seemingly handed over to him. Though whatever went on in the creature’s mind was a mystery to most his amusement was nonetheless apparent, with the center golden head rumbling with a slow and menacing laugh as the billowing smoke and flames rose into the air. Another planet to fall under the weight of the king. Another civilization ruined, and another society trampled under the mighty King Ghidorah’s heels. Was there no one that could match his power? Was there no one that could prove a challenge even for one of his heads? The king’s other two heads all soon joined in the laughter and his mighty wings began to beat with enough force to lift his gargantuan figure from the ground, preparing to take flight and raze yet another miserable, defenseless world for his own twisted amusement.

At least, until…

“Aren’t you a handsome thing?” The voice boomed as loudly as any of King Ghidorah’s roars simply due to the scale of the Diamond Mech, and as the kaiju twisted his mighty three heads behind him he saw the source of the compliment. One blue arm, one yellow arm, a white torso and head, and long pink legs leading up to the apex of a plump pussy. The Diamond Mech had just landed and already stood with her back turned towards King Ghidorah, looking over her shoulder and bending from the waist just enough to showcase her round, exposed ass. “Wouldn’t you rather spend some time with me than attack the planet?”

The king’s three heads all blinked in unison, and even exchanged glances with one another. This...had clearly never happened before in all of his conquests. The beat of his wings ceased and he lowered to the ground once more, all as he pivoted to face the offered beauty. By that point the Diamond Mech had slid her blue hand down to reach just underneath her rump, pressing a few fingers against that soft, squishy flesh and spreading herself just a little. In the same moment she lifted a yellow finger to her lips and nibbled it tenderly, all while batting those big, white eyes in teasing, flirty fashion.

“Please…?” She asked once more, and even wiggled her hips as the carnage and smoke continued all around her. “Instead of destroying our home, maybe you can destroy my pussy instead~”

White Diamond had been watching human pornography, and it showed.

King Ghidorah’s heads swivelled back into position, all of them once more gazing at the offered pussy. The beast didn’t have any arms, but as the three sets of sinister eyes continued to appreciate the view it became increasingly clear that it had the most important thing for the current transaction. Sticking slowly up from between its mighty legs was a throbbing golden cock - slipping from the reptilian casing and extending further and further and further. Smooth with a rounded tip, glistening wet with no discernable sheathe. King Ghidorah liked what he saw, and the Diamond Mech giggled and even allowed a pink blush to cross her cheeks as she witnessed the rise of his knight.

“Oh goodness!” She beamed, and took the next step by lowering herself down. Right there in the rubble the Diamond Mech braced her pink knees to the surface, spreading her thighs and giving King Ghidorah one more tantalizing glance at her pussy. She was dripping wet by now - a glistening nectar born from the three-Diamond fusion, and it dripped down in heavy beads to the surface below. She slid her yellow hand between her thighs and eased two fingers inside, pulling them free a split-second later and spreading the digits to show King Ghidorah the wetness still connecting them. “...look what you’re doing to me, cutie…”

That was all it took. King Ghidorah was an infamous conqueror of planets and civilizations. He was one of the universe’s greatest threats. He looked really, really fucking cool. But one thing King Ghidorah didn’t get often was pussy.

Knowing a good deal when he saw one, the mighty beast trampled forward and dropped down to his knees behind the Diamond Mech. That giant dragon cock bounced against the soft flesh of the mech’s rump, and when a blue hand moved out to grasp it and guide it forward all three of the king’s heads groaned in delight. Before long that golden length was pushed against the pink pussy so sweetly offered up, and it was the Diamond Mech that pushed back to begin gobbling up the hundreds upon hundreds of feet of throbbing monster dick.

For the three Diamonds fusing with their ship, it was as if each one of them was getting penetrated. It translated into the ship moaning like a desperate whore as she took the king deeper and deeper, and the yellow fingers dug deep into the surface to brace herself for every last bit of it. King Ghidorah’s heads moved forward to assist as best as they were able - one of them chomping a firm grip around the Diamond Mech’s blue arm and another sinking against that slender waist, holding her steady as he continued ramming forward. The final head, otherwise known as the romantic one, stretched all the way forward and brought its toothy maw to the Diamond Mech’s mouth, leaning forward to press a messy kaiju kiss on the offered slut.

“Mmm...give it to me, sweetie~” Once more the Diamond Mech fusion was relying on White’s knowledge of human porn, from the sway of her hips to the way she brought her blue fingers forward to tease underneath King Ghidorah’s chin. She allowed her lips to part and her tongue to slink forward, swiping it eagerly across the monster’s own. A shudder of pleasure ran through her as she felt the kaiju finally hilt her, and a soft squeak escaped the back of her throat with a tiny whimper to her voice. “You’re so deep...your cock feels soooooo big in my hot little pussy~”

King Ghidorah’s heads would’ve high-fived each other if it was an option, but since it wasn’t they continued to clamp on and keep fucking. The kaiju’s wings beat with his thrusts as the two began to pick up pace, and even though between the mech’s swinging breasts and King Ghidorah’s sweeping tail they were destroying plenty of buildings, it was a far cry from his previous rampage. The heavy, wet noises of that big dragon cock plunging deep into a glorious pink pussy filled the air around them and drowned out everything save the mech’s desperate moans, which were no doubt easily heard by the millions of gems hiding under the surface. Everyone below, from the lowest defects to the Pearls of the Diamonds themselves, knew that just above the surface their glorious rulers were whoring themselves out for the security of them all.

Steven’s selflessness had really made quite the impression on them!

“Fuck, that’s it! Ohh, bite me harder, stud!” The Diamond Mech giggled and groaned underneath the weight of King Ghidorah’s passion, and her voice suddenly upticked into a wild cry of pleasure as the kaiju changed their position. His two side heads suddenly lowered from those long necks to bite at the Diamond Mech’s ankles, and with one tremendous beat of those massive wings he lifted the mech into the air just as his own ass crashed to the ground. Holding the mech in his lap now, King Ghidorah held its legs wide and high through the grip of his jaws on her ankles, and that golden, wet length rammed all the deeper within her. It was enough that the mech howled in glee and pushed her back against King Ghidorah’s chest, her blue hand hooking behind his center neck and the yellow reaching up to grab the same head, yanking him down for another wet and messy kiss. Those glorious white tits bounced up and down rapidly as she was fucked and there was even a steady swelling of her belly, shaped and formed by the enormous cock that jammed within her. The same impact would’ve certainly ruptured the ship beyond repair without the presence of the three-Diamond fusion, but in that state all it did was make those three rulers tremble and shiver in pleasure as every drip of joy fed into their new form.

King Ghidorah’s thundering strikes from below came even harder, aided by his wings and those powerful haunches that let him thrust with a remarkable weight. He plunged deep and mighty into the Diamond Mech’s pussy until the point that they both drew near a thundering climax, something altogether new to the Diamonds and for the king -- well, it had been a while. Their motions picked up faster and faster as the Diamond Mech did what it could to ride her lover harder, at one point breaking her ankles free from his grasp so she could squat, dangle an arm against the neck of both of his side heads, and pound up and down on that big dragon cock with a weight that shook the ground. By the time their climaxes hit King Ghidorah had brought two heads to lick and nip at the Diamond Mech’s tits while the center continued to kiss her, shoving his wiggling tongue down her throat and even giving her a tiny dose of gravity ray - the kaiju equivalent and a playful bite.

The orgasms that followed were earthshaking in the most literal of terms. Two true colossals feverishing fucking each other into a blissful release, complete with monstrous roaring, bellowing howls of glee, and a massive dick that unleashed a flash flood worth of cum into a willing, wet hole. All three of King Ghidorah’s heads spasmed in the air and fired off gravity rays in wild shots, and his big golden dick spasmed load after load and load within his prize. The three-Diamond fusion was a quivering mess with eyes rolled back in her head and her belly stretching from cream, her knees giving out as she flopped fully into the lap of her kaiju lover. The amount of cum that oozed out from in between the seam of dragon dick and mech pussy was the rival of a waterfall, and both of the colossal lovers twitched and quivering against one another as they tried to recover.

The three Diamonds within the fused mech were quite the mess - though their physical form had melded into the consciousness of the ship, they were little more than a sea of pleasure and delight, sensations bubbling over them that gems had never toyed with before. When they’d unfuse later, Yellow would finally “get” why her prized Jasper was so intent on staying behind on Earth. This was absolutely a more fun way to solve problems than violence.

King Ghidorah would stay on the Gem Homeworld for a bit longer - fucking the Diamond Mech again and again and again as millions of gems hid below the surface listening to the depraved noises mixed with buildings and structures being demolished. The collateral damage was significant - and the thousands of gallons of cum was going to take a while to clean - but the three-Diamond fusion had no doubt saved the day using the lessons they had learned from the gem Pink had become. 

Everyone needed a little bit of love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly, silly story!
> 
> [I'm on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
